All I Want For Christmas
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: Just a bit of Christmas-themed fluff. I hope it's enjoyable. :) Merry Christmas!


_All I Want For Christmas_

_**POV: **__Martin _

Winter had come to Narnia, and the land was carpeted in an angelic coating of snow; frost had covered the tree limbs, and the whole country sparkled in the light of the sun. The practical effects of this carpet were rather less poetic; as Christmas approached, travel to and from the Cair had increased, and so had the number of travelers who found themselves buried in snowdrifts.

Being the monarchs they were, the Four insisted upon sending rescue teams to help those who found themselves stranded in snow that was eight and ten feet deep. It was the twenty-second day of Yule, and my rescue team had just finished digging a family of Kerry Beagles out of an ice-covered drift.

"Guy! William! Bring me brandy and bring it quickly!"

The two fauns hurried to our sled as the mother wrapped herself tighter around her panting pups.

"What is your name, good cousin?"

"Moira, Sir."

I smiled.

"No need for the Sir, Moira. My name is Martin."

I held up a woolen blanket I had brought in my saddle-bag.

"You need to get warm. I'll look after your pups, and see they warm up too; I've another blanket for them."

The beagle panted gratefully.

"Thank you sir."

I gently lifted the pups onto a blanket I had laid out on the ground, and then placed another over top of them.

"Where is your mate, Moira?"

The dog's face fell.

"He is in Aslan's Country, Sir Martin. He passed a month ago."

"Is that why you travel to the Cair? To seek the Four?"

Moira nodded.

Guy brought the brandy in a bowl, and I placed it where Moira could lap it easily. William brought a baby's bottle and gave each of the pups a few drops.

I scratched the mother beagle gently behind her ears.

"Let's get you loaded onto the sleigh. Once you're safe and warm inside the Cair, I'll see what can be done about an audience with Their Majesties."

* * *

Once I had seen Moira and her puppies safely into a guest room, I went searching for a monarch. I knew that Susan and Lucy and would be busy with the preparations for the Christmas Eve Ball, and I also knew that Peter and Edmund would be busy avoiding said preparations. Since the Ball would be held in the Great Hall, I decided to seek the easier quarry.

As I strolled into the hall, I took care to evade the mistletoe that hung over toe doorway. Before me was a marvelous sight. Holly was everywhere, wreaths hung over the windows, and garlands were strung 'round the ceiling and the doors. Best of all, an enormous Christmas tree sat in a corner parallel to the fireplace. It towered almost to the ceiling, twenty and more feet above the ground. The servants and staff had hauled many boxes of ornaments and hooked peppermint sticks into the room, and the enormous dining tables were piled high with decorations waiting to be hung on the tree.

The Queen Valiant was high on a ladder, stringing paper soldiers along the top of the tree, her golden hair streaming down her shoulders like a waterfall, and gleaming in the sunlight which streamed through the enormous windows that lined the sides of the

room.

As I strolled towards the tree, the dryad who had been steadying the ladder for the Queen had been called away on an errand. Lucy had just finished hanging the soldiers when she lost her balance and toppled off with a terrified scream.

I rushed forward with outstretched arms and caught her, though the force with which she fell caused be to lose my own balance, flopping backward onto the hard stone floor with a resounding crack.

I blinked and shook my head in a futile attempt to clear the stars from before my eyes.

"Martin! Martin? Are you alright?"

Lucy had picked herself up, and was now kneeling on the floor beside me.

"I- I think so."

She ran her hand carefully along the back of my skull.

"You aren't bleeding, but you ought to go to the healers just to be safe."

With that, the Queen and one of her dryads hauled me to my feet, and dragged me, an arm over each of their respective shoulders, to the healers' rooms.

* * *

As I recovered consciousness, I saw Lucy standing over me, a worried look on her face.

I sat up against the headboard and moaned.

"Just my luck. I spend all day out in the snow and ice, only to come back to the royal castle and concuss myself."

Lucy giggled in spite of herself.

"You do seem to have a habit of getting hurt at the oddest of times."

Her smile grew larger as she continued.

"The healers say you'll be fine with a little rest."

"Rest? I don't need rest. I can't rest. There's too much to do! Speaking of which-"

I stumbled as I got out of bed, and Lucy caught me.

"You've got to rest."

She gave me that look. The on particular look. The one that says:

"Please, argue with me. I'll tear your argument apart and then set you in your place."

I sighed.

"Lucy, my rescue team just dug a family of half-frozen beagles out of the snow; a mother and her five puppies."

"Where is the father?"

"He passed away a month ago."

Her eyes and face immediately flooded with compassion.

"Where are they now?"

"I've seen them into one of the guest rooms, and preparations have been made to ensure they don't lose any limbs from frostbite."

"Excellent. I'm sure we can find work for one more beagle around the castle. What is her name?"

"Moira."

"Well then, sir knight, lead to the way to Moira's room."

As Lucy busied herself with Moira and her puppies, I heard shouts coming from the hallway. Popping my head out the door, I saw Susan striding in the direction of the Great Hall, with Peter and Edmund in tow. To be more exact, she had an ear from each king in one of her hands.

"You two Scrooges aren't going to escape decorating that easily. And why on earth would think it more fun to cower under the hay in the stable than to decorate?"

"Leggo of my ear Su! This is cruel and unusual!"

I shook my head in wonder. Peter and Edmund hated party preparations, but they always decorated at Christmas time. However, the fact that several eligible (and very flirtatious) Archenlandish ladies were visiting for Christmas had given them plenty of incentive to run and hide. As they disappeared down the hallway I heard Peter say,

"For goodness sake Susan, at least allow us some dignity as you lead us to our execution!"

* * *

_**POV: **__Lucy _

"Since you'll be so busy looking after Moira and her pups, why don't I take over for you with the preparations for the ball? I can help Susan decorate and help Peter and Edmund avoid their would-be brides all at once!"

So went Martin's offer of help. It was an offer which I gratefully accepted. Over the next two days, Moira and her puppies recovered from their frostbite. The afternoon of the ball, I sat on the floor with the dogs, Moira's head resting comfortably in my lap. It was a wonderful sight to see the little pups frolicking and rolling all over the large rug in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for helping us, Queen Lucy."

"You needn't thank me, Moira. I'm the Queen. Looking after my people is what I'm supposed to do."

The beagle nuzzled my hand thankfully.

"You do a lovely job."

I turned my head to the doorway, and saw Martin there, leaning comfortably against the doorframe, a wide grin spread across his face.

"She does indeed, Sir Martin."

I smiled down at Moira, and then back to Martin.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid you need to get ready for the ball."

"Oh! I had quite forgotten! Moira, will you be alright without me?"

"I'll stay with her for a while, Lucy."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Men don't take half as long to dress as women do!"

Snow was falling as the music began to play. Each of us Four came wearing our own special colours. Peter wore purple and gold, Susan a beautiful gown of red and deep forest green. Edmund wore scarlet trimmed in silver, and my own gown was a simple one of blue and yellow. We entered the room arm in arm, and the feasting began.

As we took our seats on the royal dais, I nodded to Martin, who was seated at the foot of the dais. The meal itself was glorious; every food you could imagine was there. Steaks, chicken, pork, venison, seafood, pies, cakes, and all sorts of vegetables.

The dancing began at eleven o'clock, and was to last the whole night through. Father Christmas was to make his appearance just after twelve, and all of the children were terribly excited. It was a few minutes before midnight when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Martin beaming at me.

"May I have this dance, My Queen?"

I curtsied.

"Why of course you may, Sir Knight."

The violins and flutes played a jolly tune as we swayed across the floor together. Martin proved a graceful dancer.

"You're much lighter on your feet than I had expected."

"Am I really **that **clumsy, O Valiant One?"

I blushed a little at his teasing.

"No, but in all that heavy armour, I'm surprised you can walk at all, let alone dance!"

Our laughter rang out across the floor as the clock struck twelve, echoing through the hall o'er top the happy sounds of Christmas.

"Why Martin! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with Moira that I've quite forgotten to get you a Christmas present!"

He chuckled gaily as he spun me 'round and gazed into my eyes.

"But my dear Queen Lucy, you've given me the only Christmas present I could have wished for."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"_She's_ right here in my arms."

_**The End **_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**To Emily Adair: I hope this bit of fluff proves darling enough for you. If it isn't, let me know and I shall write another. **

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
